Soulmate, Huh?
by celynnkoo
Summary: (An EXO Story - Sehun dan GS!Luhan) London yang mendung dan dingin, secangkir teh krisan hangat dengan secangkir kopi hitam, sepiring omelet dengan sepiring panekuk, dua insan yang dipertemukan oleh dua kata di atas nadi, dan suara hati yang terdengar untuk satu sama lain. [Hasil kangen dengan HunHan.]


**Soulmate, Huh?**

 **An EXO Story**

© **Celynn Koo**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance one-shot**

 **Disclaimer : Jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya dan mohon untuk tidak melakukan plagiarisme.**

 **Genderswitch, OOC, Soulmate-au.**

 **Pair : Sehun and GS!Lu Han (ex-EXO)**

 **Selamat menikmati!**

* * *

London pagi itu mendung, awan _cumulonimbus_ abu-abu bergulung di udara, penuh akan titik-titik air yang bertambah berat seiring berjalannya waktu. Langit begitu murung dan matahari tidak terlihat, hanya sinarnya yang memberitahukan bahwa kala itu sudah pagi dengan beberapa cicitan burung gereja yang dengan semangat mencari makan ataupun hanya bernyanyi.

Aku mengetatkan mantelku dan menghela nafas, udara yang keluar ialah uap putih yang bergulung-gulung sebentar sebelum hilang terhembus angin. Aku melihat sekeliling, ada sebuah bangku panjang yang selalu menjadi tempatku 'menonton'. Disitu aku duduk, memperhatikan sekelilingku; ada sepasang wanita tua dengan keriput dan rambut keriting putih yang berjalan dengan bertaut tangan erat, terkikik dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Keduanya mengangguk menyapa ketika berpapasan, aku mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai balasan. Lima menit kemudian, sepasang pesepeda memacu sepedanya, membawa angin dingin bertiup ke wajahku yang tidak tertutup syal. Aku mendesah dan memutuskan untuk meredam umpatan kecilku di syal pada leherku.

Aku kemudian menangkap sepasang pria-wanita dengan pakaian yang agak minim untuk cuaca mendung ini; sang wanita dengan _legging_ hitam ketat yang membungkus paha dan betisnya serta sehelai _sport bra_ hitam yang tidak ditutupi luaran apapun, sedangkan sang pria dengan celana pendek lari yang hanya menutupi seperempat betisnya serta sehelai kaus ketat yang membentuk dada bidangnya. Keduanya melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya memulai olahraga mereka, _jogging_. Aku membenamkan diriku semakin dalam di mantelku dan syal, takut dengan hembusan udara dingin yang dibawa keduanya.

Ketika keduanya telah lewat, aku menguap dan melirik jam tanganku yang melingkari pergelangan tangan, menunjukan pukul enam lebih lima belas; pukul-pukul dimana aku biasanya sarapan pagi. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengisi perutku dan berdiri untuk menyeberang ke sebuah restoran kecil khusus sarapan di seberang taman tersebut. Jalanan masih relatif sepi, hanya beberapa bis tingkat dan mobil yang lewat hingga aku tak begitu mengikuti lampu lalu lintas; melintas begitu saja ketika jalanan kembali kosong.

Aku baru ingat, masih hari Minggu.

Lonceng yang berada di pintu masuk berdentang kecil begitu aku masuk, seorang gadis berpakaian sweter dengan celemek yang bertuliskan nama restoran itu berbalik dari ponselnya, tersenyum cerah namun ada garis-garis lelah di pinggiran matanya; terlihat sehabis menangis. Bukan urusanku, aku menyebutkan pesananku, sepiring omelet dengan secangkir teh krisan hangat dengan perasan lemon. Ia mengetikkan pesananku pada mesin kasirnya dan menyebutkan nominal yang harus kubayar. Aku membayarnya sedikit lebih sebagai tip dan pencerah harinya, ia tersenyum kecil penuh terima kasih dan memberiku secarik kertas tanda terima, kemudian menyuruhku untuk menunggu lima belas menit.

Aku mendudukan diriku di sebuah meja bundar dengan dua kursi, membuka syal beserta mantelku dan meletakan keduanya beserta tas kanvasku di kursi sebelahku; sebenarnya seberang, namun aku tak mau repot-repot. Restoran itu masih kosong melompong, jam bukanya pukul enam pagi dan tutupnya pukul sebelas. Aku mengangguk kecil ketika gadis pelayan tadi meletakan minuman hangatku di depan, ada sebuah keramik kecil dengan sendok yang mungil dan indah berisi madu manis organik; aku menyendoknya kedalam teh hangatku.

Bel berdentang kembali, aku tidak menengok dan menyesap tehku sedikit demi sedikit. Ada sedikit resonansi didalam suara si pendatang baru; pria, kutebak. Ia memesan sepiring panekuk dengan sirup maple dan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula, aku mengernyit sedikit mendengar minumannya; kopi hitam adalah musuh utamaku, begitu pahit.

Hidupku sudah pahit dan itu cukup, terima kasih banyak.

Aku mengetuk jemariku pada permukaan mulus meja bundarku ketika pria itu lewat, membawa aroma mint dan buah apel segar. Ia duduk di meja bundar yang mirip denganku, dekat jendela, dengan koran yang diapit di ketiaknya. Pria itu adalah tipikal pria yang hanya membawa barang seperlunya dan tidak membawa tas sama sekali. Rambutnya cepak di belakang namun berat dan bervolume di atas dan depannya, bewarna pirang dan dari belakang nampak lembut sekali. Punggungnya lebar dan bidang, kemungkinan besar didapatkannya dari olahraga di gym.

Lima belas menit lima detik kemudian, sebuah dentingan kecil berbunyi dan gadis tadi, rambutnya cokelat terang _asli_ , meletakan sepiring omelet itu di hadapanku, mengucapkan 'selamat menikmati' dan pergi untuk berjaga di kasirnya. Aku tak menghabiskan waktu lagi dan langsung meraih sendok beserta garpu sebelum perutku sempat protes. Aromanya begitu mengundang dan begitu aku menggigit telur beserta nasi didalamnya itu, dengan pernak-pernik lainnya, semua rasa seperti meledak luar biasa.

Aku melahap semuanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit, sedikit lama dari rekorku namun tak terlalu jauh. Sembari menghabiskan teh krisanku, aku membuka laptop milikku dari dalam tas dan menyalakannya. Ada beberapa tulisan yang belum kuselesaikan dan aku menaruh batas waktu pada minggu ini sehingga aku sedikit kewalahan; _sedikit_. Aku mengambil kacamataku yang kuno namun sedang menjadi tren dari tas, meletakannya di atas hidungku karena mataku mulai berkunang-kunang; kurang tidur.

Malam sebelumnya aku habiskan di apartemen sahabatku yang kewalahan mengerjakan esainya, sehingga kami berdua tidak tidur sama sekali hingga pukul lima pagi. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang, meminjam pakaiannya dan meninggalkan pakaianku ditempatnya ketika ia tidur. Aku memejamkan mata dan memijit pelipis sebelum mengeluarkan dua diktat tebal, sebagai daftar pustaka tugas menulisku dalam pelajaran Antropologi. Membisikan kata-kata semangat, aku akhirnya mulai bekerja.

* * *

Jam di laptop menunjukan pukul setengah delapan ketika cangkir teh milikku sudah habis (aku tambah dua kali) dan tulisanku sudah jadi tiga perempatnya, tinggal melanjutkan sisanya di kamar. Aku mendesah dan meregangkan tubuhku, menatap sekeliling yang mulai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang siap untuk memulai kegiatannya pagi-pagi; rajin sekali. Tiba-tiba mataku berhenti pada pria dengan suara rendah dan beresonansi itu, di hadapannya ada sebuah piring kosong dengan pisau dan garpu yang terbaring bersisian dan menghadap bawah. Ada tiga cangkir kosong di hadapannya juga dan ia masih fokus atas korannya, ia membaca pergerakan saham.

Ah, seorang pengusaha rupanya.

Aku mendesah dan memasukan semua barangku yang berserakan, ada beberapa stabilo yang aku masukan begitu saja kedalam tas. Kantukku mulai terasa melelahkan dan aku menyandang tasku di bahuku, merapatkan syal dan mantelku kembali sebelum berbalik ke arah pintu berlonceng kecil. Aku baru saja ingin membukanya ketika tiba-tiba,

 **Kau begitu suka mengeluh, ya?**

Mataku membulat penuh dan aku mengibaskan kepalaku begitu mendengar suara dalam beresonansi itu, pria berambut pirang itu menoleh kepadaku dan ada sebuah senyuman miring di bibirnya. Dengan cepat, aku menyingkap lengan mantelku yang sewarna tanah dan menatap pergelangan tangan kananku dengan melotot ketika, sedikit demi sedikit, dua kata muncul diatas nadiku.

 _Oh Sehun…?_

Pria itu berdiri dan kembali mengapit korannya yang sudah lecek di ketiaknya dan berjalan lebar-lebar ke arahku, ia berhenti didepanku dan tingginya sudah membuatku mendecih sedikit; puncak kepalaku hanya dapat menyentuh tulang selangka pria it– _Sehun_. Dia menangkup tanganku yang lebih mungil dan membawaku keluar; ia satu langkah, aku tiga langkah. Ia berhenti tepat di depan air mancur yang berada di tengah taman, aku terengah dan dia hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tanganku.

"Lu Han? Rusa?" Ada beberapa anak rambut yang jatuh di atas matanya, jemariku entah mengapa gatal ingin menyisirnya menjauh dari pasang mata cokelat itu. Aku menangkap seringaiannya dan merutuk ketika mengingat bahwa dengan ikatan kami, Sehun dapat mendengar pikiranku yang _terkadang_ laknat. "Suaramu terdengar seksi, omong-omong, ketika kau mengumpat," ia berkata dengan senyuman yang memikat, kepalanya ia tundukan agar sejajar dengan mataku. "Aku ingin sekali mendengarmu mengumpat, tapi tidak di khalayak umum. Di ruangan yang tertutup, bagaimana?"

 _Oh, persetan_.

Aku mendengus dan berbalik cepat, wajahku terasa memanas dan aku mendenguskan uap-uap putih melalui hidungku dengan keras. Ia tertawa keras dan mengejar sepuluh langkahku dengan dua setengah langkah kaki panjangnya sebelum menangkap lenganku dan membalikanku, mempertemukan wajahku ke dada bidangnya yang dibalut oleh sehelai sweter yang terasa lembut di pipi hangatku.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" aku memekik dan membebaskan diriku dari dadanya, namun tidak bisa menjauh karena pegangannya yang ketat pada pinggangku. Aku menggeliat kegelian namun masih mempertahankan pelototanku padanya sambil misuh-misuh tentang _dasar kurang ajar_. Ia memperketat pegangannya dan _dengan kurang ajarnya_ terkekeh ketika mendengar pekikan kecilku. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia menarikku lebih dalam dan menempelkan dahinya dengan milikku.

"Kencan di kafe seberang apartemenmu, besok pukul enam sore?"

Aku menatapnya dan merasakan pipiku memanas. Ia memandangku dengan intens, ada sedikit pandangan memohon disana, dan aku akhirnya mengalah, mengangguk lemas dalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil dengan lolipopnya dan meletakan dagunya pada bahuku, tidak terlalu kena karena tahu akan sensitifitasku yang keterlaluan. "Lima menit saja setelah itu aku akan meminta nomor ponselmu dan mengantarmu pulang?"

Aku mendesah, kalah, dan mengangguk.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Yeah, hasil ide hampir tengah malam dua hari. Pertamanya ingin membuat ini menjadi cerita untuk gyuhan atau wonhan, tapi akhirnya menepis karena sedang rindu otp exo saya yang pertama kali; sekarang mah jadinya antara kaisoo atau tidak jongin dan saya, hehe.**

 **Saya sangat mengapresiasi jika kalian memberikan saran dan kritik atas karya ini dan, silahkan menikmati!**

 **p.s : iya, sedang menyukai genderswitch karakter, haha.**

 _ **Have a nice day!**_

 **Celynn Koo.**


End file.
